


There Is a Pun Somewhere

by sonysakura



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Almost but not really, Confessions, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, again not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura
Summary: Just two boys hiding in the closet.





	There Is a Pun Somewhere

“Why is it always you and your camera?” Danny complained, as we stumbled — nearly fell — into the closet. He was supporting me with one hand, and it must have looked like he dipped me. It probably looked hilarious considering our height difference. I clutched at his slim waist to steady myself. The camera dangerously swung nearly colliding with a wall. The closet, of course, was dark. Only thin stripes of light indicating where the door is, and dim glow of the ghost near me. Whose cold hand was still on my back, by the way. He wasn’t looking at me, probably watching the door, but I couldn’t help but stare. It’s rarely I get so close to Phantom. Was his skin actually a shade darker than usual, or was it the lighting? Darker and somehow less saturated at the same time? Or a different hue? Like someone played with filters over his image. It was hard to see in this failing light, but it looked like his freckles were green. I didn’t even know he had freckles! I let my gaze travel lower over his jaw and down his neck. Which was awfully close.

Tantalizing.

I unconsciously reached forward, and that was my mistake because I couldn’t judge the distance well in the dark. And Danny turned to look at me at the same time. My infatuated brain made a split-second decision without consulting me. For a brief moment my lips touched his neck. Riiight under his jaw. I got a fleeting thought about that time at kindergarten when I was dared to lick a battery as this is a bit how it felt, and then everything became deathly still. (Ha-ha, “deathly”, oh god, he’s gonna kill me). I didn’t know what I would see if I looked up. But I did. Almost perfectly round brightly glowing eyes were staring straight at me. And then I felt his grip on me weaken. Which meant that gravitation finally won, and both of us tumbled to the ground. I heard my camera clink and prayed for it to stay intact. Danny cursed somewhere above me and everything went quiet again. It was too dark. When did I close my eyes?

“Wes? That was, uh, unexpected. Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop you.”

My eyes flew open.

“What?” I sat up turning to him; his cheeks were magnificent green. “ _I am_ sorry. I shouldn’t have done that!.. Or I should have asked. It’s my fault. Won’t happen again. Sorry.”

“That’s not... I mean you probably should have. Asked, I mean,” he looked away, my heart clenched. Here it comes: the rejection I was so afraid of. “But if you _had_ asked I... wouldn’t have been opposed to the idea. Um.”

Wait, what. What!

“I thought you hated me!” I whisper-shouted.

He went to answer in kind:

“Why would I hate you?! I thought _you_ hated me for...” he made a vague motion at his suit. “I don’t know! Everything!”

“Well, I thought you hate me for trying to out you constantly!”

“I genuinely don’t understand why you do it, and I’m hella annoyed by it, but I’m pretty sure it’s not hate,” Danny glared at me for a few seconds, and then his expression changed to one of curiosity. “Why do you do that though?”

Argh. The moment of truth. Get it together, Wes.

“At first I was just amazed that no one else noticed it. Like, really? You look the same! I have no clue how you do it but it’s so obviously _you_. I was a little bit proud to be seemingly the first to figure it out. And then,” I took a deep breath, “it turned out that you only pay attention to me when I’m trying to expose you. Maybe it’s negative attention. But you’ve ever only dated girls and I figured that you’re not really interested in guys and it was too late to be friends with you.”

I went quiet looking at him, and then frowned:

“Actually, now when I think about it you date quite a lot for an unpopular guy. Paulina, Valerie, Sam. And everyone else wants to date Phantom. Does it have anything with you being a ghost?”

_Is that why I am attracted to you_ , I didn’t ask. Please, no.

“Well, kind of?..” I felt my heart sinking as he dropped his eyes to the floor. “Paulina was really just possessed by a ghost who wanted to make her boyfriend jealous.”

_Oh_ , I thought. He was still looking down, picking at his gloves as he kept talking unaware of my relief:

“And Valerie wouldn’t look at me if I didn’t ruin her life so technically it happened because of me being what I am, too. Also, what are you talking about? I’ve never dated Sam. I have no idea why everyone keeps thinking we’re dating!”

“You’re... not? But Ashley told me that Star told her that Valerie told Star that she’d seen you and Sam kiss!”

“Fake-out make-out,” he shrugged. “Didn’t really mean anything.”

Suuure. Didn’t mean anything _to him_ maybe, but I’d bet Sam would beg to differ. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and I could see that we were sitting much closer than I thought. I swallowed and spread the fingers of my right hand, nearly touching his.

“Hey, Danny,” he looked up sharply at it; I didn’t really called him by his first name aloud before. “Would it mean anything if... if I kissed you?”

“I... Maybe?” he scratched the back of his head – his usual embarrassment tell; his cheeks still bloomed green. That’s it.

“May I kiss you?”

A beat.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. This is my first fic written in English, thus comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Something came over me at night, and I wrote a thing. A drabble, a snippet, whatever. Just a scene I needed to get out of my head.


End file.
